


Temporary Innocence

by Justangoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justangoo/pseuds/Justangoo
Summary: Sasuke has grown tired of his 'perfect world' and needs a little mess in his life. Without realizing it, the problems began and his innocence waned.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to state a few things here before you begin the story.  
> Obviously, things are changed from the original series to fit the story line. (honestly I forgot the reason why I made some of the changes I did, either way, it will all fall together sooner or later.)  
> Things that change in this story are:
> 
> •Ages. I wouldn't mention this if it was a simple age up, but in this case its not. In this story, Naruto is a few years older than Sasuke, actually, almost everyone is older than Sasuke.. That's just to name an example, almost everyone's ages are like that. For some reason I felt the story would go smoother this way, so... It happened..
> 
> •(Slight) Attitude changes. (Possibly in the future they will regain their originality, I'm not sure just yet...) 
> 
> Another thing to mention is that I practically thought this up and am currently pulling it out my ass, so in other words, I'm writing this as I go. I DO have a few things planned as for the ending and a few key elements to meet the ending sooo, yeah..
> 
> All in all, I got tired of reading top Sasuke, so be prepared to see an innocent Sasuke turn into a beasty bottom. (idk how to insert winky faces, so just know I'm winking x3).

Sasuke was a good boy. In High School, he had good grades and kept to himself. He was good at sports and arts, literally anything he tried resulted in absolute perfection.

Right out of high school, he entered college and tried to get out more to explore and enjoy himself. He never really found the right crowd though. People would either be too clingy or too outgoing for his taste.

Sasuke obviously had a well off family, hence the free ride to college and literally anything else he owned, in other words.. anything he wanted, he had.

the boy was never contempt with just what money could buy, he wanted more. he wanted to be better, a _better_ , 'Sasuke'.

The boy was never happy with himself, or anyone For that matter. He simply couldn't relate with anyone no matter how hard he tried, and he absolutely hated it.

As Sasuke entered college he assumed people would find their way to him and become friends, but those days simply never came.

'Why won't they talk to me?' he often found himself asking.

was it because he is always quiet?

or is it because he wasn't trying hard enough?

Those problems all changed when a boy entered his class. The boy or rather, man.. Was quite open with people, he was always genuine, yet... Fake..? The man didn't seem as happy as he portrayed himself..

'he's acting completely artificial..'

Sasuke only picked up on this because of the years he spent observing rather than engaging, And.. Well.... Also because the man seemed quite curious about Sasuke.

That was _obviously_ something Sasuke took note of.

The man never talked to Sasuke, but.. He definitely seemed interested.

Sasuke, wanting to become a 'better' him, took the man up on his 'offer' and decided to take action himself, the question is now, _how_ exactly...

The loner never engaged with anyone willingly.. He always let people find and talk to him, never had he thought someone would peek his interest _this_ much..

Sasuke, contempt with finding a way to talk to the man, never would have guessed the other beat him to the task. Unknowingly, the man was sitting quietly next to him, laid back in his chair.

As the lecture began, Sasuke's focus switched from the man to his laptop and noticed a musky heat next to him.

It was rare to have someone sit right next to you in a class that most people either left, or flunked out in.

To his surprise, he slowly noticed it was _the_ man.

' _what brought him **RIGHT** next to me?' _ Sasuke began to panic, not sure of what to do if the man spoke.

* * *

 

The lecture ended with Sasuke still writing notes down and time left, leaving the air wide open for the man to speak.

"You're pretty serious about school, huh? Did mommy and daddy pay for you?" Was the man making fun of Sasuke? He himself had no clue how to answer this. He hadn't the slightest clue if the man was playing or being serious.

"uhhh, act-" The man cut Sasuke off quickly.

"dude, it was a joke.." He laughed "Shit, i cant complain, my parents practically did."

' _practically?_ ' what the hell does that mean?

"practically?" sasuke questioned

"they are dead, I got all the money, simple,"

' _they're dead? He calls **THAT** simple??_'

Sasuke really didn't know how to answer to his blunt and laid back speech. He wasn't used to these sorts of things or people like this at all... the man must have noticed this.

"you don't talk to people much, do you?"

Sasuke simply shook his head no, not risking the nervousness in his voice.

"anyways, I'm Sai." he held his hand up with a smile that seemed... a bit scary..

"Sasuke" Sasuke took Sai's hand and shook it attempting confidence.

"well, Sasuke.. See you around" Sai smiled before getting up and grabbing his already packed belongings to leave the class.

Sasuke was left in awe.

' _does this mean well be talking often?_ '

He finished his notes and packed. His thoughts were everywhere... Who knew such a little occurrence could offset Sasuke this much..

On the way to the parking lot, He caught a glimpse of Sai talking to a group of guys, it seemed like they were all pretty close to Sasuke,

' _weird.._ '

Sai was only in school for about a month and yet he's already so close to people.

Sasuke was jealous.

He got in his car and sat for a few seconds before starting the car, looking up for Sai again and noticed him smoking. Thinking back, Sai  _did_ smell sort of smokey with a mix of cologne and musk. The smell wasn't anything important to note, but it was a nice smell, he quite liked it.

Smoking and drinking here rarely on his mind. he did drink when he was with a group of people (which was rare) or hanging around Itachi for the heck of it. He never drank enough to know how hangovers felt though. Itachi would often talk about the wild parties at college he went to, but of course, since Sasuke has no friends.. the loner couldn't relate. He never got invited or stumble upon one even if was trying to.

Maybe if things go well with Sai, he would get to go to parties and hang out like everyone else does...

' _hopefully..._ '

A tap on the window cut Sasuke out of his thoughts and onto the window, it was Sai.

The determined boy opened the window and waited for Sai to speak.

"Ah, if I knew you were walking this way I would have waited," the man took a drag of his bud and blew the smoke in the other direction.

"Well you just got up.. I didn't get a chance to mention it.." its not like Sasuke was actually thinking about that earlier.. he just needed something to say.

"hmmm, you're quite the loner aren't you? ever since I got here i've not once heard you speak or seen you with anyone, you got me feeling bad for you." he laughed a fake laugh, or at least it sounded fake..

"uhh, yeah... I guess you could say that. No one really stands out,"

"Oh I agree, if i'm being truthfully honest, everyone here's lame as fuck.." he sighed "not to my taste at alllll" sai put his hands in the air shrugging, shaking his head.

"say, Sasuke, you seem pretty cool. How about me and you hang out? Its the weekend anyway, we could chill, maybe drink a little?"

Sasukes mind lit up, 'hang out...'

"uh.. sure.."

Sai walked over and got in, Sasuke figured the man meant later that day and not right after school, he wasn't prepared for this at all...

"where to?"

Sai thought for a minute before replying.

"hmmm, my house? No... The bar? How about a club?"

' _a CLUB?!!??! like the ones with the exotic dancers?_ ' Sasuke's mind went wild.. he DEFINITELY was NOT prepared for that type of thing..

"Not your scene..?" Sai must have saw the surprise on Sasuke's flushed face.. He doesn't wanna look like a pussy in front of a guy who could potentially become his friend.

"Ah whatever you want is fine.. I'm not used to those sort of things but.. whatever.." He hated being open about that, but his face practically shouted it.

"Wait what? You don't do much, do you Sasuke?" Sai looked almost shocked, _genuinely_ shocked.

The boy could only shake his head.

"Dude, are you a virgin too?" Sai was quite blunt, another thing Sasuke wasn't prepared for..

He couldn't see Sai's face from looking at the road, and hell, he didn't want to.

"Damn.. really? its been a while since I've talked to a virgin.."

That remark made Sasuke sink, he wasn't looking for any girl in particular, he was just... Wasn't broad enough to do those types of things. He WAS open to the idea of losing it though.

"Well, since that's the case, lets just go to my house, I can invite a few good friends of mine," Sai grabbed his phone and started texting.

Sasuke could hear a low chuckle.. He didn't know exactly why Sai was chuckling, but.. It didn't feel that good.

As Sai gave Sasuke directions to his house, he grew nervous, the boy didn't know _what_ this night was going to bring him, let alone what friends Sai had. He was completely in the dark.

Sasuke then began to think about the worst case scenarios, like Sai being a secret murderer, things along those lines.

Sasuke DID let a (sort of) stranger into his car and is now going to this 'strangers' house.. His mind was too wrapped up in becoming friends with Sai, that he didn't even think to question his safety.

The boys mind was slowly drawn to Sai's fake smiles and the low chuckle from a few seconds back, causing him to suspect Sai even more than before.

"were hereee." Sai said, closing the cars door stretching, it wasn't even a long drive. This made Sasuke laugh, easing the nervousness inside.

"My friends will be here with the liquor in about 30 minutes or so" The man said, opening his locked door and throwing his belongings across the floor into a corner. 

He headed towards another room, leaving Sasuke in his lonesome.

Sai's apartment was quite big, it had wood floor and beige walls. The main room was decorated with simple decorations and random art pieces, nothing in the room screamed Sai's personality. Everything seemed.. Out of Sai's element, or at least that's what Sasuke assumed.  
Continuing looking around, he noticed a glass piece with flashy colors. Upon walking to it, he noticed more of them.

The man suddenly appeared behind the boy, startling him.

"Here, this is what I had in my fridge, it should be good enough for now." A simple glass of rum and coke was given.

Sasuke looked down at the brown liquid, thinking of ways to mask his innocence.

Luckily Sai eased his worries.

"No worries, It's mostly coke, not strong at all." He flashed his fake smile while sitting on one of the 3 couches, patting the couch for Sasuke to sit as well.

The man waited for Sasuke to taste the drink until he spoke again,

Hesitantly, sasuke drank and to his dismay, sai was right.

"Sasuke, I'm guessing since you never fuck or drink, you don't smoke either"

' _Why would he ask me that?_ '

"cigarettes?"

Sai paused then burst out laughing "The fuck? Who and the hell smokes cigarettes these days?"

Sasuke was utterly confused, if he wasn't talking about cigarettes then he had to be talking abo-

"YOU MEAN WEED?!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide shifting his gaze to the flashy glass pieces on the shelf. ' _Then those must be.._ '

"Yes, Sasuke, weed, your acting like you've nev- oh shit, wait..." Sai paused. causing Sasuke to tilt his head.

"Well.. I don't know why I'm surprised when it comes to you. You're as innocent as an angel. Should I go buy you a halo?"

Sasuke got flustered, ' ' _innocent as an angel' huh_?' Guess Sasuke was a little pussy after all.

"Awe Sasuke, no need to get embarrassed, I was like you once too, when I was about... 16" he laughed

"Oh, speaking of age how old are you?"

Finally giving sasuke a reasonable question he almost released a sigh of relief.

"19"

Sai almost spit out his drink, his face went blank.

"Really..?" He laid back on the couch looking up.

"Damn.. I really could get in trouble for giving alcohol to minors.."

Sasuke have him a sideways glance

Sai didn't seem any older than Sasuke... Just more... _Experienced_...

"And how old are _you_ exactly?" He asked, eyes squinted.

Sai only laughed taking a drink and whispering in his glass.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

He laughed at sasuke who is now, more relaxed then when they first got to the apartment.

" _I said_ , I'm 19 as well."

Sasuke un-squinted his eyes, sipping his sweaty drink.

"Hmmm, what about your friends? Are they also 19?"

"Oh, no, they are way older, they are around 29-30 years old" He smiled his famous fake smile and laughed once again.

This caused the boy to squint again causing sai to laugh even harder.

"Nah man, they are older, but around 20-23, they're cool, don't worry about it,"

Sasuke himself wasn't sure if he was worried or not, What he DID know was, that he and Sai were hitting it off quite good.

As the boy felt proud of his growing confidence, he took satisfying long gulp of his drink. Sai noticed and joined in on the drink, only to get interrupted by the ringing door bell. Sasuke nearly dropped his glass, startled buy the door suddenly flying open.

"fucking hell, I told you to stop kicking the fucking door open, it's already broken enough as it is." Sai steamed, his pale skin turning a light pink as he punched the culprit and snagged the bag the guy had with him.

Sasuke remained calm as he drank the remainder of the brown liquid.

Two other guys walked In and took notice of sasuke sitting on the couch.

"And who may you be?" A tall pierced man walked in, he had slicked back hair in a strange shade of grey. 

Sai walked back into the main room with bottles and ice.

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke. Sasuke, Hidan."

A blonde that stood beside him put his finger up "Deidara" he was a bit shorter than Sasuke but not extremely short.

"If you don't wanna get _that_ fucked up tonight, I'd suggest you stay away from Deidara, he's a bit.... _Wild_.." Sai voiced, causing the blonde to snarl.

"I'm not ev-" Sai and the other un-introduced guy cut him off.

"Yes you fucking are" they reprimanded in unison.

"He ain't _that_ bad" Hidan assured, patting Sasuke's shoulder from behind. 

"Hidan only thinks that because they are no different" Sai glanced harshly towards Hidan then back to Sasuke "but he knows his limits."

A pouty Deidara darted for a glass to pour him a drink, Sai shook his head and put his hand on the last mans shoulder.

"If you wanna be able to drive home tonight, I'd suggest you stay close to Sasori"

Sasori glanced at Sasuke, causing him to shift where he now stood. Sai interrupted and threw him one of those fake smiles. Sasori replied by rolling his eyes and smiling.

He shook Sai's hand of of his shoulder to get a drink along with Deidara.

Sasori seemed a bit tempered compared to the other two. Deidara and Hidan were way more eccentric, Sasuke or anyone for that matter, could tell just by the way they carried themselves. 

"So, Sasuke where'd you and this as- oop.. I mean, _Sai_ meet?" The blonde finally sat down, allowing Sasuke to take a full look at Deidara nearly gasping during the process. He wore black boots and bondage pants, chains that hung from his pockets, black nails, chokers, makeup.. Deidara was.. Not someone Sasuke was used to seeing on a daily, he didn't argue with it though. Deidara was a really good looking guy, he pulled the look off perfectly... whatever the look he had going was.. 

"...school."

"Oh shit really? Sai, this is that loner kid you were talking about?" He asked freely as Sai poured a new glass of liquor for both him and Sasuke.

"Yeah..." He looked at Sasuke with tempting eyes.

Deidara laughed "Wow, well I guess that means it's official huh,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

 _'What the fuck does that mean?_ '

"Say, Sasuke, are you.... _bi_ by any chance?" Deidara asked catching Sasuke completely of guard. The room fell silent, the boy could have swore the air left the room as well as the sound.

"I-"

"Deidara, why would you ask him that? Not everyone's bi like you." Sai declared as he came back to the main area with Sasuke's and his drinks. Sasuke breathed freely in the less focused room.

"I just wanted to know, I mean... The way you were talking about him.. I thought he-" Sai hissed before Deidara could say anything more.

' _Woah woah woah, wait... He was.. Talking about me to them already? What kind of bullsh-_ '

"Dude I said one thing about him and it was only because-" Sai sighed "Never mind change the subject."

'but i wanted to know...' Sasuke sipped his drink to avoid any glances. how else would he manage a situation like this, one that hes never been in before?

Deidara laughed. "Whatever dude," he gulped his drink vigorously.

A burning smell caught Sasuke's attention, the smell seemed familiar to him, very familiar... Hidan walked into the room with the colorful glass piece in hand

"Damn Sasori, how strong did it end up being?" Sai asked sniffing the strong air.

Sasori didn't speak, he only put a hand up signaling the number 5 towards Sai.

Sai's eyes drooped, "that ha-"

He paused as Sasori put a '0' next to the 5.

His eyes grew wide. "50?!?" Sai almost choked.

"50" The red head said smirking.

Sai looked at Sasuke, eyes wide. The clueless boy had no clue about what they could possibly be talking about exactly but, he knew if sai had this genuine reaction it had to be something good, right..?

"Sasi is reaaaaally good at sniffin out the good stuff." Deidara motioned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sipped his drink contempt. He wasn't sure how to reply.

"What? Your not surprised?" He asked getting into the boys personal space.

Sai pulled the blondes shoulder back into the opposite couch.

"Scooch your gay ass over" he tilted his head with the familiar smile.

Deidara sat back, with arms crossed and squinted eyes.

"I, I've never smoked before.. So I don't know what..." Sasuke decided honesty is a good way to start relationships so he chose to maintain it.

"And judging by your coke filled glass I'm guessing you don't drink either.."

"Oh no, I mixed rum in it, it's just that it's not as strong as how you have it, dei,"  
Sai butted In coming to the boys defense.

The room began to go hazy from smoke, he looked at the source and found Sasori was rolling what Sasuke assumed was a blunt.. and Hidan, smoking one of those rolled blunts.

"You didn't come here to get drunk then, huh..?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted.. He came here to gain a friend.. He didn't know he would be getting drunk or meeting anyone else other than Sai, until earlier this day.

"I came here to hang out, so whatever happens, happens." Sasuke replied.

"In that case, Sasuke, don't worry about going home tonight." Hidan added bluntly, blowing a thick fog of smoke out into the room.

"Well, honestly.. If we are trying to get fucked up tonight, not shit is going to happen here.. lets go to the Akatsuki" Sai said smiling towards Sasuke, almost like he was making fun of him for not suggesting the 'club' or 'strip club' in particular. Sasuke got the feeling Sai wasn't going to be openly making fun of the boy's innocence anymore.

"Its been a long minute since we hung out, I'm ready!" Deidara exclaimed.

Hidan and Sasori nodded in agreement. They all looked at the loner in the room, waiting to hear his reply, Sasuke nodded, determined to let something happen tonight.

He wasn't used to anything like this happening, He didn't know what was in store for him, or what could possibly go down tonight. He wasn't opposed to the idea of getting wasted for the first time, I mean he is in college an it IS the weekend,

' _Wait,_ '

"Oh.... Hold up... If were only 19 how are we going to get in?" Sasuke shifted in his seat grasping his drink tightly.

"No need to worry about that, getting in isn't a big issue." Hidan began packing the blunts that Sasori had previously rolled.

It almost seemed like their plan was to get Sasuke out from the start, they had everything set like they were, at least..  
Sasuke didn't question this out loud though, he accepted his fate when he first agreed for him and Sai to 'hang out'. The four grabbed their belongings and headed for the exit, leaving Sasuke behind in his thoughts.

"Come'on dude, let's head out already" The blonde shouted from the front door.

Sasuke quickly followed. It was about 11:37 pm, Sasuke looked at the time intentionally, marking this the first time he ever went out with a group of decent guys, guys that he actually sort of enjoyed.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he closed Sai's half broken door, leaving Sai to lock it. He then looked at his car and questioned why the guys were standing on the other side of the lot.

"We're trying to get fucked up tonight, not killed." 

' _Oh, right..._ ' Sasuke nodded his head and walked towards the group.

"The bars just a few blocks ahead. We should be fine making it back. I mean.. We've done it plenty times before." Deidara added. If it weren't for him, Sasori and Hidan wouldn't say much about what's going on.

"I see," he said looking out in the distance as to where the ' _Akatsuki_ " might be.

"Alright let's go." Sai finally joined the group and they began there venture to the bar.

Sasuke strayed behind the group chiming in only when necessary to speak and engage. He didn't really know how to become the center of attention just yet, so he was practically still the outsider. That didn't stop the determined Boy to get closer to the group of guys though.

Sasuke was determined to make friends and become a 'better' Sasuke.

A different Sasuke who people could like and enjoy.

As the group walked Sai pulled Deidara aside to speak to him, Sasuke of course didn't want to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help but try. He chimed into Sasori and Hidan's decent conversation to mask his curiosity over Sai's and the Blondes side conversation. 

"No guys tonight, got it?" Sai said forcefully, he was gripping Deidara's shoulder quite hard. Didn't he say that these guys were older than him? Sai surely makes it seem like its quite the opposite. Sasuke would have to ask Deidara how old he is later.

"Hey, Hidan, Sasori, how old are you guys?" Sasuke showed true curiosity to show his full attention, in truth only 20% was really with them and the other 80% was focused on the stranded pair behind them.

"Oh, Sai didn't tell you?" Hidan asked with a hint of apprehension, his Hand on his chin.

Sasuke replied with a slight shake of the head.

"22" The red head caught Sasuke off by surprise. He hardly said a word earlier so for him to speak first...

"I'm 23" Hidan added nonchalantly.

He almost saw the pout on Deidaras face when he heard him speak from behind.

"But-"

Sai gave a deathly stare, shutting Deidara up immediately. He didn't totally comply to Sai, that was obvious, but he was attempting to maintain an equally dominating presence.

"whatever, your _majesty_." Deidara spat sarcastically. "Just for tonight tho, 'm sure he doesn't care either way." Sai cocked his head sideways.

"I mean... It feels like he doesn't care, so I don't see what the big issue is.." His own speech made his dominance wane.

" _either way_ " Sai said sarcastically referring to Deidara's remark from just a few seconds ago. "You have been here for how long and you _still_ don't know? Don't pull that shit now" he scoffed "you just want a 'get out of free card' from me but that is  _not_ going to happen" 

"You know they are watching, especially tonight, so just do it _okay_?" Sai was slowly easing into a less serious mood and back to his 'usual' fake persona.

He gave Deidara a tap on the shoulder and caught up with the group ways ahead. Deidara took a few seconds more to come forward where the strayed Sasuke walked.

Sasuke was conflicted.

He didn't understand the reason behind Sai's worries, he didn't know if the man was referring to him or someone else, he simply just didn't know.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the bar, Sasuke became worried, how were him and Sai going to get in? Sai walked ahead a few feet, the security seemed rough, leaving Sasuke even more curious as to how he would get the minors of the group inside.

To Sasuke's surprise Sai slightly nodded and walked right in with no hassle at all.

The rest of the group walked ahead and entered the bar with the boy hauling quickly behind them. His shoulders relaxed the tension he didn't know he had, Sasuke was finally in a bar with a group of guys, he just knew would be around him more and more in the upcoming future.

As of this moment, Sasuke felt as if that future, will be _exactly_ what he's been searching for.

 

 


	2. The night of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, drunk in a crazy haze. He learns some SHIT about Sai.

Upon arriving at the bar, Sasuke became worried. How were him and Sai going to get in? Sai walked ahead a few feet. The security looked pretty rough, this left Sasuke even more curious as to how he would get the minors of the group inside.

To his surprise, Sai slightly nodded and walked right in with no hassle at all.

' _They must come here often..._ ' The boy thought.

While entering the bar, he noticed that it was a fairly large bar. The place was large enough to have a security at the front door, or was that for other reasons? They _could_ possibly be at a club without Sasuke realizing it. He honestly didn't even know the difference between those types of places.

As the group made their way to the bar, the innocent boy began scoping the place out. Many people were dancing having a good time, people were flirting, making out. Some people were nearly passed out, yet still drinking. Maybe they _were_ at a club.. How would Sasuke know for sure?

"hey, Sasuke what do you want?" Sai yelled out to Sasuke who didn't realize was far back behind.

"uhh.." The boy thought hard about what drinks he's had before or what he liked,

' _none_ '

Absolutely nothing came to mind though.

"Whatever you're having" The boys answer made the man smirk.

"you sure? it is pretty strong, you think you can handle it?" 

Unsure, he nodded his head anyways and looked at the group who had their drinks already in-hand.

Hidan had a glass filled with a light brown liquid, not to mention a blunt in hand. 

Sasori's glass was filled with a clear substance, lots of ice, and leaves that looked like mint. Sasuke found his drink peculiarly fascinating, it looked refreshing, yet.. strong.

Without notice, the glass was suddenly pushed towards Sasuke's face. 

"want to try it?" Sasori asked with blank face. The boy shook his head and hands no, only to get the drink pushed closer, lips now on the rim. 

"just try it" 

Sasuke grabbed the drink and drank. As he suspected, refreshing it was. The sting however followed through a bit slow as it went down. The boys face puckered, and nose scrunched making Sasori and Sai laugh.

"Here, its tequila, mixed with... whatever fruity juice they had" Sai handed him the glass wafting a sweet smell. 

"wow, if you were going to order a bitch drink, you shoulda just went all the way" Hidan howled in laughter. 

"or just ordered a second of Deidara's usual." the red head chimed in. 

speaking of Deidara.. Sasuke didn't get to see what he ordered, the boy looked around for him finding no traces of him. 

"I made sure to tell the bartender not to go soft" Sai smiled his smile shutting the two up. 

"Oh shit... You really are trying to get Sasuke fucked up tonight" Hidan eyes and mouth gaped.

Sasuke sniffed his drink, only to find it smelled quite nice, the liquor smell was hardly traceable. With that said, Sasuke went at the drink full force, not expecting much. 

He began slowly regretting his decision once a fire lit in his throat all the way down to his stomach.

His action later earned a pat on the back from Sai "See,  _ **that**_ is how it is done." he laughed walking away. 

Sasuke's eyes attempted to follow Sai's frame, but quickly lost him in the crowd of dancers. 

"Where'd Deidara go?" 

Sasori pointed out into the crowd, Sasuke squinted trying to make out where he was exactly. 

Deidara was on the other side of the 'bar' talking to a guy. He had orange hair and was pierced everywhere. He looked.. Interesting... 

Deidara began walking towards Sasuke and the rest of the group. 

"Another regular" the blonde said putting his glass on the table. Sasuke was amazed, they had only been inside for about 10 minutes and Deidara already finished his drink. 

If Sasuke was really trying to live up to Sai's and the rest of the guys expectations, he'd have to step up his game.

"Thats Deidara.. 3 more at this rate and he'll be the core of the party." Sasori smiled.

"Something interesting is bound to happen tonight" The red head looked at Sasuke.

"You'd better get your big boy pants on and buckle in, cause you got one hell of a ride coming your way." He said while also disappearing into the crowd. 

The man Deidara brought along with him spoke. His presence was nothing to laugh at, he felt strong, powerful.. This man made the boy feel like he was gas, nothing.

"This is the boy Sai brought along?" The intimidating orange haired man investigated Sasuke causing him to become small and wracked with nerves. The strong drink had not helped the situation..

' _when in the hell is this shit supposed to come into effect?_ '

"Yes. _cute_ , ain't he?" Deidara looked at the small boy with a wide smile.

' _cute?_   _so much for being anything more than just that.._ '

Poor Sasuke had no one to back him up, he looked back expecting even Hidan to say something, but even he was gone.

' _when in the hell did he leave?_ ' 

"hmm, from the way he's drinking to the way he presents himself.. I'd say cute doesn't seem fitting... Maybe.. _Innocent_?" The man read Sasuke like a book. The boy was left completely exposed.

"I wonder why Sai even found this guy interesting they're complete opposites of each other.." 

"yu kno whaat pepole saay, oppossits attracc?" Deidara burped, his finger up towards the bartender.

'HIS GLASS DISAPPEARED' 

Sasuke looked down towards his half-empty cup. He _definitly_ needs to step up his game..

"Right.." The man took his hand off his chin and handed it out towards Sasuke. 

"Anyways.. Name's Yahiko, I'm the Co-owner of this bar, nice to meet you" He.. Half smiled? 

The boy took the waiting mans hand and shook it.

"Sasuke" He kept his speech to the minimum, not wanting his nerves to mess up any of the moments he had that night.

Yahiko nodded his head.

' _Wait if hes the co-owner.. then who's the actual owner?_ '

"... Uhm if you're not the owner.. then who is?" The mans head turned sideways and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sai didn't tell you?" The boy squinted his eyes in curiosity.

"..Tell me what?" 

"About his parents?" 

"Ohhhhhhhh... Yes.. He did.." thinking back.. Sai seemed like it was no big deal that his parents were dead..

"This was one of the many things Sai was left when they died. But since Sai's still a minor, he wrote it off in my name until further notice." the man laughed.

"I see.."

' _so Sai owns this place then huh..._ '

Yahiko looked back and forth while speaking "Sai's a piece of shit when it comes to paying people tho, it fuckin sucks working with him" he leaned over to Sasuke's ear.

"Don't tell him I said that though.." 

Sasuke laughed.

He wasn't sure why everyone was calling Sai an asshole, or calling him anything for that matter.. To Sasuke, Sai seemed laid back and chill, yet.. Fake.. Maybe that's what people meant?

the boy drank the remainder of his drink, burning his throat as it went down. 

"Wow, you really never drank before? you seem like your hurting" Yahiko laughed

"Sai assked Konan to nowt go sofft" Deidara slurred.

Yahiko flashed a worried look towards Sasuke.

"... I expect nothing less from that asshole.." The man shook his head. "Luckily you drank it slowly.. Other wise you'd be on the floor" 

Just then the 'asshole' appeared, Yahiko's eyes went wide in shock from the sudden intrusion.

Sai seemed.. frustrated.. Te ran his fingers through his hair keeping it out of his face. 

"Did _something_ happen?" Yahiko emphasized 'something' in a way that made it seem like it actually meant a specific 'something'

Sai turned to look at the man with the 'What do You Think' look. Sai rolled his eyes back forward towards the bartender

"Give me what he's having" he pointed to Sasuke's drink.

"two times" He added.

His actions took Sasuke by surprise, what was with this turn of attitude? How could something _that_ bad happen in a span of an hour or so..?

Yahiko sighed, Sai's actions even stopped the already drunk Deidara. 

' _it must be serous then.._ '

the frustrated man chuckled "Those fucks were only trying to mess with me.." Sai glanced at Yahiko 

"Then why are you so mad?" 

"Cause its _me_ they're fucking with" Sasuke's eyes went wide, that's the first time he heard Sai speak any type of 'informal' speech.. This situation must  _extremely_ bad then...

Sai eyed Deidara, "This is the _exact_ reason we can't be seen as _pushovers._  I don't stand for that shit" A tense Sai grabbed his freshly prepared drink an downed it. He pulled a blunt out and lit it. 

Sasuke didn't know much about weed, but he did know that it soothes your nerves and things like that.. 

Maybe he should try some to get rid of his own nerves?

He thought it over and changed his mind. The boy decided that he wasn't ready for THAT. One of the days he was bound to try it and maybe even create a habit, as long as he hung around these guys, it was going to happen either way. 

"Make two more, Konan." Sai said looking at Sasuke. The ill tempered, or rather, the once disorientated man, _smiled_  at Sasuke. "I did not notice you had finished your drink, sorry."

he was back... Sai seemed like his usual self, just in a flash, his frustration disappeared. Yahiko let out a breath from behind. 

"Ah, whatever, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke had no clue what his change of heart meant, or why he was so mad before... Never mind that.. Sai's sudden shift caught Sasuke's attention more as the man spoke.

"Right...?" Sasuke's confusion made Sai laugh. 

"Cheers" Sai clinked their glasses together and chugged his drink, Sasuke following suit.

The burn was almost two times worse then before.

' _maybe **that's**  what he meant by 'two times' earlier.._'

They both slammed their empty glasses onto the bar, the man staring at the almost dead Sasuke. 

Yahiko came to Sasuke's aid only to be stopped by Sai. 

"He will be fine, get a drink, settle some of that steam, and once you are drunk, I want you to tell me all about how much of an asshole I can be" Sai smiled, this wasn't the usual fake smile though.. This smile was unsettling.. Almost.. Scary. 

Sasuke shook.

"Hee gat caaawwwttt" Deidara said in Sasukes ear.

The boy guessed Deidara meant to whisper, but in no way was that a whisper. From the loud music, to the people talking and laughing in the background, Deidara was by far the loudest. 

"You too Deidara, you are lucky you are already drunk, other wise..." Sai trailed off.

* * *

As the night went on, time going by, drink's being chugged, and moods beyond lifted, Sasuke's feeling the best he's ever felt. 

The boy was amazed by how good he was feeling and the people he was surrounded by. He was just beyond anything he's ever been.  

The time was now 1:14 and Sasuke was currently ~~some how~~ dancing with some girl Sai said was ' _amazing_ ' in bed. Sasuke of course simply could not say no to such a beauty as her. 

He sloppily attempted to show off his perfect dance moves, causing the crowd to cheer the two on. 

The girl was all over the ' _sexy_ ' man and was having a bit too much fun that night. Sasuke was too drunk to notice the girl was trying to get him to sleep with her, and hell even if he did notice, he wouldn't know exactly how to comply. 

Deidara was currently still drinking, Sasuke didn't know how Deidara was pulling off the still stance while being completely drunk of his ass. But... He was..

Hidan, was found in the back, where rooms were. the boy didn't know exactly what type of bar had special 'rooms' but.. apparently he and a girl were hitting it off quite well in the sheets... 

Sasori of course, was... well, Sasuke or any one wasn't completely sure what he was doing.. If he was doing anything.. it would probably be doing.. well.. nothing... Last time anyone saw him he was smoking a giant blunt and was high off his ass. Everyone was pretty sure he was in the corner tripping out about all the commotion. Maybe that's what they meant by staying with him, Sasori only drank a few drinks and mostly smoked... 

Sai.. Sai was beyond Sasuke's expectations.. The man.. Held his liquor too well for being a simple 19 year old. Around this time, the boy was almost positive that Sai was totally immune to alcohol. He's drank almost the same amount as Sasuke but.. Is still mostly composed. The mans been watching over the entire place, almost as if he was taking in the scene and enjoying being in such a presence. Honestly.. The only thing that changed between the time they first arrived from the current time was, his _smile_. It seemed as if Sai was actually enjoying himself being in such a place.

All in all, the time was going smoothly, Sasuke lost his nerves and was almost Completely open. He lost all means of his current self and has descended to a ' _newer_ ' Sasuke.

As the beautiful girl in front of him danced seductively against the boy as if her life depended on it, the dance turned Sasuke on into a whole new level on 'turned on'. He felt all types of emotions he had never felt before, and it was absolutely exhilarating. 

The girl grabbed at Sasuke's chest bringing him closer. He stumbled forth onto her lips and followed the girls lead. Her drunk tongue explored the innocent boys mouth and formed Into a smile. The boys already blushed cheeks grew darker and grasped the girls back firmly. The pair were at it for few minutes until she walked away leaving Sasuke thinking that he'd better not be drunk enough to not remember his first kiss. 

After all this, the rest of the night was a complete haze. 

* * *

 

When the Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was some how back at Sai's house in the main room. The boy had no clue as to how he got there, or if anyone else was here as well. The only thing he knew for sure, was the banging in his head and the light coming from the window was making the throbbing feel ten times worse.

"Morning sleeping beauty" a loud voice banged around his head like a pin ball. 

"Fuck" he yelped out with his fingers on his temples easing the pain with a massage. 

"I made breakfast~♥" the cheer itself was almost painful enough.. this loud voice was VERY unwelcoming.

"oh and I also have some pills here to get rid of that awful hangover I know you haaave~" 

"Deidara.. I know your only trying to help but.. can you _not_ talk so loudly?" 

"But I'm already whispering.." is he now..?

Sasuke sighed and got up covering his eyes from the sun.

"Wheres the bathroom.." instead of simple telling the boy, he grabbed his arm and dragged him along. 

"if you want something to eat you better hurry, the others, I'm sure have already eaten most of everything by now.."

Sasuke simply nodded his head and closed the door as Deidara left. 

* * *

"-have been getting worse and worse lately.. Eventually I will be forced to go to his place myself .." 

"I've been telling you to just do it.. He doesn't care, he'd do anything to knock you out ur place and we all know that."

"that is true, but I am not the type to back down from a simple _pussy_ fight."

"..."

"He is not going to get everything he wants, especially what is mine, what I have is not out for grabs for anyone."

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" Deidara's loud voice knocked everyone out of there place and stabbing him with deadly glares. 

Sasuke flinched and hissed. 

"Deidara, you drank almost 2 times the amount than anyone here... I don't know how your not phased, or even _alive_." Sasuke almost yelled.

"I don't know how _you_ would know that, you were completely wasted after 2 measly drinks." He scoffed at Sasuke.

"yeah...." 

"On the topic of how drunk you were last night, Sasuke, I ought to beat ur ass." Sasori hissed

"now now, Sasori, he didn't know." Deidara tried to sooth the steaming man. 

"actually, I'm the one that set them up" Sai smiled. 

"of fucking course you did, I should've known.." Sasori seemed defeated, he didn't even try to put a fight up. This only made Sai's smile grow wider.

"It was only for pay-back no need to throw is hissy fit." he laughed.

' _pay-back....?_ '

"Am I missing something?" Sasuke stood confused, as always.

"The girl you were with last night, she was Sasori's girlfriend." Deidara looked sympathetically at the red head.

"of two years" this fact made Sasori hiss again and punch the granite island he was sat at, this time he was NOT just gunna let it go..

"You were sleeping with her too huh?!?!" he spat running up towards Sai, you'd expect someone to flinch from such a confrontation, yet the man remained composed. 

The smile on Sai's face grew grim "She was absolutely amazing, it is kind of selfish to keep such a wild thing to yourself is it not?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the dominating aura that emanated from Sai's simple remark.

Instead of lunging towards Sai he punched the the wall behind Sai "fuck you, man.." He walked to the front door and slammed it on his way out.

"no worries, he will be back in a few days" Sai smiled and continued eating his sitting food. 

"I don't know how many times this has happened, you'd think he'd learn his lesson by now wouldn't you?" Hidan laughed

' _this is a laughing matter? he was with someone he liked and i- no- we, messed that up.._ '

Deidara read the boys mind and attempted to ease his worries. "Sasuke its not your fault.. its his own.. He _knows_ relationships are practically forbidden anyways" 

" _forbidden?_ "

"Yes, I only apply that rule to the group because I do not want anyone to hurt in the long run, it is for their own good." Sai assured.

"For their own good? what does their lives have anything to do with you?" They all almost shook their head. 

"Their lives have  _everything_ to do with me, these are my men we are talking about." The man growled at the boy..

"Sasuke, you really are _innocent_.. You either noticed it and chose to ignore it, or you really are just _blind_." Deidara said with a sothness towards the innocent boy. 

The boy lowered his eyebrows and squinted his eyes "I have no clue what any of you guys are talking about....." as always...

"Sasuke... Sai's, dead ass a drug lord..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize before hand for any faults you may find in the story, typo's or unclear situations are bound to appear.   
> I just want to remind you that i'm pulling this shit out of my head.  
> ANYWAYS  
> The next chapter IS going to be something that I thought up previously and is REALLY going to add on to the future and Sasuke's outcome.   
> See ya there!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Honestly.. This was quite boring compared to the action that I have planned in future chapters.. So look out for those, and I hope to see you there!


End file.
